At present, to enable a touch function on a flexible display panel provided with an organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), a touch electrode is typically formed on one side of the OLED substrate. The touch electrode is typically made from materials such as indium tin oxide (ITO). There is only a limited amount of indium reserve in nature, making indium expensive. Meanwhile, an indium tin oxide electrode layer is generally formed by photoetching, thereby significantly manufacturing cost is also relatively high. In addition, indium tin oxide process requires annealing at high temperature which limits any low temperature processes. Furthermore, a conductive electrode formed from indium tin oxide is fragile and has poor flexibility, and thus is inapplicable to a curved or flexible touch screen.